The improvement of performance of mobile devices and the development of network intra-structure lead to an explosive increase of the use of mobile devices in processing task. mobile terminals such as smart phones and tablet-type computers are designed to be compact for the portability, and have no difficulties in running programs suitable to Internet web-browsing and mobile terminals, but yet have less system resources than traditional personal computers. Hence, when a task requiring computing power of personal computer level needs to be executed during working with a mobile device, a user of the mobile device may proceed with executing the task on the personal computer, or may use a remote desktop program of WINDOWS or a remote access program such as a virtual network computing (VNC) viewer such that the mobile device can remotely access the personal computer having a relevant program installed thereon and execute the task in remote.
In a working environment where most tasks are processed by a mobile device and a task that must be processed by a personal computer is processed only by the personal computer due to lack of system resources on the mobile device, a mobile device's user is required to have both the mobile device and the personal computer that is rather expensive. However, the personal computer is far less frequently used compared to the mobile device, and thus the purchase of both the personal computer and the mobile device may be a waste of cost and resource. Nevertheless, it is a dilemmatic circumstance as the personal computer is required to process a specific task that has to be executed by the personal computer.
Meanwhile, cloud computing services have been increasingly used. The cloud computing services store personal operating systems (OSes) or software in a server and allow individuals to access the server through their terminal and to run the stored OS or software. However, the cloud computing services may incur high cost servers and complexity in server management, may waste energy because large-capacity servers need to be in operation at all times regardless of access of users, and may not be as flexible as the personal computer in terms of OS or software upgrading.
Furthermore, if users use servers of a cloud computing service provider, security problems such as illegal exposure or leakage of critical personal data which is stored in a common storage device of a remote server may occur.